RGB
by Trigger Tinks
Summary: Set after fifth book. Ron becomes a Death Eater unwillingly and Voldemort plans to use him as the ultimate weapon, with powers even Ron doesn't know about... Ron/Hrm mosttimes
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

**+++RGB+++**

**Chapter One**

I looked coldly at the person being dragged in front of me. He would become one of us, I was sure. And I'm _never_ wrong.

"Ah… How are you? Enjoy your stay in the dungeons? I wouldn't have spent the night there, and your request to be tortured for no reason was quite surprising." I said quite animatedly.

"Bastard," he muttered quite clearly. I narrowed my eyes. It was time to get to the point.

"Let go of him." The two men holding him up by the arms dropped him to the floor. They bowed and stepped off to the sides.

The man was on his hands and knees, wincing, presumably from the wounds he had. He took a deep breath and pushed himself to his feet. He glared hatefully at me. At least he didn't attack me with his fists like he did last time.

"You may leave," I said to the men. As they left I studied the person before me.

He was standing in a neutral position, his arms by his side, completely relaxed. Not shaking not clenched. He would make a great spy, almost completely emotionless. Except his eyes, but I can purge that easily.

"Coffee?" I asked, "Eggs, toast, cheese? You must be hungry." I said as I waved about my wand. Soon a plate full of food appeared in front of the seat across the table from me.

But Weasley didn't move, he just kept his glare going, never moving off my face.

"You can at least sit down," I said rolling my eyes. Still didn't move.

"Sit! Now!" I yelled. He looked at the chair and then back at me, shrugged his shoulders and strolled casually over to the chair.

"Eat."

"No," he said grumpily.

"Now, Weasley."

"How do I know its not poisoned," he mumbled. I chuckled at this.

"If I wanted to poison you I'd just shove it down your throat. Now eat."

He tentively started to pick at the food and eat it. He was learning.

"Did you know the Weasley line goes back further than the Malfoys?" I asked casually. His eyes flickered up from the food, suspicion crossing them. I could see him wonder how to approach the question.

"I thought we came from the same line of descent, therefore making the line of history go back to the same people." He answered carefully. I could sense the uncertainty rise in him. The question obviously threw him off.

"I suppose…but the name Weasley has been around for longer." I looked up at him, he'd finished eating and was leaning back resuming the hateful glare. "The seventh son in a long-standing pureblood family. Imagine the power of that. If you joined us…" I saw him tense his jaw at this, his fists clench.

"If you think I would ever join you," he spat. "Your madder than I first thought."

I took a vile out of my robe. It was filled with a fizzing, sparkling pink liquid.

"Are you going to be a big boy and drink it yourself, or am I going to have to make you drink it?"

He sat silently in his seat not answering. I gave a spiteful smile and I clicked my fingers. I watched for his reaction, he was instantly wary. He jumped of the chair but he was too late, the chair had already sprung its coils and dragged him back onto the seat. One particular vine wound its way up his neck and over his mouth. He became very still. Controlled Devil's Snare is much more dangerous than uncontrolled, and I could see he definitely recognized the plant.

His eyes watched my hand and I poured the liquid down his throat.

"You will become one of us. Whether you want to or not," I said as he lost conscious.

**End**

**woo! My first chapter ever on fanfic. Feel the joy oozing off me :D Um... so, yeah. Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Don't own the Potter man**

**+++RGB+++**

Chpt 2

Hermione sat up in her bed silently crying. It was the second night Ron was missing. He could be dead for all she knew.

A figure entered the room. He silently slides in, closing the door behind him. He sat down in the bed next to her.

"Shhh," said Harry as he hugged her. "You need to sleep Hermione. You've been awake for at least two nights in a row. The night you and Ron had the fight, yesterday, tonight…"

"How'd you know we had a fight?" murmured Hermione.

"You'd only cry for Ron," answered Harry simply.

"I'm so…" Hermione was asleep before she finished. He smiled down at his friend. She obviously had feelings for Ron. Ron had just noticed. He blew something he never had. He never came back from that walk… Harry went to his bedroom. He had the master suite because he was the 'master' technically.

Harry lay down. His head hurt. He was carrying too much stress without relieve. Nearly emotionless he went to sleep. But it wasn't good enough…

~~~~~dreamingness~~~~~

Harry looked at the man before him. Weasley wasn't taking to the potion as well as the others… He was withering on the floor unconscious.

"Did it work?" Harry asked. One of the men from the side of the room bent down next to Weasley and checked.

"Yes, my Lord. It did." He said as he straightened up.

"Take him to his new apartment. Leave this in a place he'll see when he wakes up." The man approached, bowed and took the letter. He gestured to the other man who carried Weasley out of the hall.

When they left Harry stood up. He was in a bedroom of some sort, but an empty hall if you didn't look closely, the armchair he sat on a throne.

"So, Potter. What's it like in my head? You're getting better, this is the first time in _ages _you've disturbed me. It's rather hard to get out once you're in. You have to wake up, or I can push you out. Rather frightening thought is it not?" He walked around the room. "These are my rooms. They've got illusion charms all over it. Did you know Weasley was begging for a dungeon? And come on, punching me in the face is just the way to go if you want tortured! But I'm letting him go. You'll find him. Unless he doesn't want to be found." Harry sneered. He walked over to the chest of drawers, opened the top one and pulled out a rather large book.

"Well Harry I have some important work to do. Maybe next time we'll visit _your _brain. Tata!"

***

Ron woke up. It was a bright and sunny day, sun streaming through the windows...

Wait a minute. Sun? Where was he? He looked around. There, on the table beside him was a letter.

_Ronald Weasley, _

_You're not needed for now. You are still not loyal to our cause, yet. As your parting gift we give you this apartment, and when I say we, I mean me. The keys are on the table beside the door. Everything has been paid for. By the way, it's a shame you 'sprained' your wrist. You might want to bandage it up. Bandages are in the kitchen drawer. Tata!_

_Tom Marvolo Riddle_

Ron frowned. His wrist? But it didn't feel...

Crap.

There on his arm, was _his _mark. His bloody mark...

**Woo. Second chappie. And I even have reviews! I feel loved! I know that this was really badly written, but you're just gonna have to get used to it so there :P  
****And i know you're all thinking 'Aw great, she updates' this is not true. These are prewritten. And it may take long times to get the unwritten ones up. Mainly cause i don't really have a plot...**

**So... Review?**

**Thank you!  
Tata!**

**Tinks**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimers: I do not own the P-Man, no matter how much that voice in my head tells me I do...**

**CHAPTER THREE**

Ron broke out into a cold sweat. He looked at the letter. It said he could leave so leave he would, after he had hidden the mark.

So he trudged out of the apartment 20mins later. He looked up and smiled. _The Leaky Cauldron_, right in front of him. Just perfect. He quickly went in and onto Diagon Alley.

He looked around the street for a minute then spotted it. _Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes._ As he stepped into the large and busy shop he made his way over to the counter.

"Could you please tell Fred and George Weasley that their little brother's here?"

"Sure," said the young blonde girl at the counter, and she quickly hurried off to tell them.

Suddenly pounding feet, that Could only be likened to that of an elephant, could be heard.

Fred and George came skidding so fast round the corner of the door of the back room that George fell over. Fred however jumped over the counter and tackled Ron to the floor.

"Don't you ever do that again! Running out on us like that! We had a summer job and everything worked out for you!" yelled Fred from on top of him.

"Fred get off me," groaned Ron.

"Not till you tell us what happened! Most of us thought you were _dead _Ron," said Fred in an uncharisticly concerned and serious voice. Ron brought up his knee, kicking Fred off him. He then rolled over onto his knees and started to cough. Cough blood.

"Oh my - George! Get a healer; get the whole of St. Mungo's down here! Oh Merlin Ron I didn't mean - it's just that -"

CRACK

An owl swooped down in front of Ron. Ron looked up at it, he recognized that writing. He snatched out for the letter.

_Ronald Weasley, _

_There are many things which can go wrong with the spell, if you do not accept it. You can get migraines, foot spasms; you can even cough up blood. Somebody once died, but he was a mudblood. It was to be expected. You can accept it, wait for it to pass or kill yourself - but I hardly expect you to do that. Tata!_

_Tom Marvolo Riddle_

Ron scrunched up the letter.

"Fred not to Mungo's," he groaned, "to Grim's place, please."

"You got it little bro," said George, who was now on the other side of him, then took his arm and apparated, away from the shop.

Harry was sitting with Hermione and Neville at the kitchen counter. He was telling them both about the dream when -

CRACK

The sound of apparation resounded across the kitchen, Hermione glanced up.

"RON!" she yelled and jumped out of her seat to start running towards them. Ron then fell over again and started to cough blood once more.

"Get Madame Pomfrey, or Snape! Someone!" yelled George from Ron's side.

CRACK

Fred suddenly appeared and ran over to Ron's side "Get Madame Pomfrey, or Snape! Someone!" yelled Fred, Harry had no time to pause over the irony of the twins saying the same thing together when they were miles apart. "We should have just taken you to St. Mungo's," he groaned.

"No -no not St Mungo's." *Splutter splutter*

Snape suddenly burst into the room, potions in hand.

"Drink these Mr. Weasley," he said bending down. "I think you'll find it remarkably helpful. I know I did," he mumbled the last bit of this, just loud enough for Ron to hear him. So Snape knew, was his last thought before he passed out.

*

The next morning Ron trudged down the stairs with Snape following behind him.

"Ron!" said Harry standing up when Ron came into the room.

"Hey Harry," he said almost sheepishly.

Hermione walked into the room.

"Ron!" she exclaimed and ran over to hug him, as she did Ron picked her up and spun her.

"I missed you," he said as they hugged. A smile lit up her face.

"I missed you too," she said back. They broke their hug and looked at each other.

"You two obviously need to talk about stuff so I'll just go..." said Harry when he realized his friends were ignoring him. He walked over to Snape who was talking to a young witch. She noticed Harry coming over and whispered something in Snape's ear that made him smirk then left.

"Sir, I was wondering if you'd be able to tell me what was wrong with Ron yesterday."

Snape narrowed his eyes at Harry. "You expect Mr. Weasley to leave the Dark Lord's stronghold unscathed? He had substantial damage to the lungs, many bruises _and_ managed to sprain his wrist by hitting off the floor when he and that idiotic person of a brother of his apparated in here, Potter. Does this satisfy your curiosity?"

"Yes, thank you sir." He replied and quickly walked away. He went up stairs to the library they had found last week.

As per usual, Neville was in there. Neville had decided it was time for him to shape up. He was studying extra hard. Taking recommendations from Hermione. He had some new ambitions to drive him.

"What you reading Neville," asked Harry with as much enthusiasm as he could muster.

"Latin curses and charms by Iona Book," Harry smiled slightly at the author's name. He then sat down; Nev then stood up and went over to a bookshelf, still reading of course. He took a small blue book off the shelf. "I think you should read this." He said as he tossed the book over at Harry who caught it deftly.

"Um, thanks Neville," Harry said uncertainly. Neville snapped the book he was reading shut.

"Let's go to breakfast."

**woot! Another chappie, feel the joy. Keep reviewing... feel free to ask questions... give funny comments... let me know you're there...  
Love! Tinks**


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

After dinner Ron, Ginny, Luna, Neville, Hermione and Harry went into the small lounge, which had a couple of sofas in it and a nice little fireplace. As they were talking Fred and George came into the room.

"Hey dudes," said Fred.

"And duddettes," continued George.

"How's our little-"

"Bro doing? Ohhh! You're holding hands with Hermione!"

"You two finally got it together then?"

Ron glanced down at Hermione who was had her head on his shoulder. He grinned.

"Yeah, I think we have." Hermione smiled and gave him a quick kiss.

"Some questions Ron." Said Fred, sitting on the armrest next to Ron.

"Why didn't you want to go to St. Mungo's?" asked George, materilising a chair and sitting on it backwards. Hermione felt Ron stiffen underneath her.

"I didn't want no questions and I wanted to see you guys first, I knew it wasn't life threatening anyways." Ron said.

"That owl. Where did it come from? Who did it come from?" The room was silent. Ron shifted in his chair.

"What is this? An interrogation?" he gave an awkward laugh. Fred and George didn't laugh though. Ron sighed. "In all honesty it was from a Death Eater. They were telling me the lovely side affects of..." here Ron shuddered.

George spun on his chair to face everyone.

"Did any of you lot go get Snape?" They all shook their heads. "Did any of you see anyone go get Snape?" everyone shook their heads again. "Hmmm...Interesting."

"Well, we better get going," said Fred as he stood up. "See ya' all later!"

After a couple of minutes of an uncertain silence Harry suddenly cleared his throat, "Ron I heard you punched Voldemort in the face." Said Harry casually.

Ron face split into a grin, "Yeah, yeah, I suppose I did." Suddenly everyone burst into laughter and started talking again.

***

Ron had panicked when Fred and George started asking questions. Surprisingly enough he thought he did pretty well considering. Now that panic was completely gone and forgotten as he lay in bed on top of Hermione - actually he had only one idea in his head right now. Only one...

***

"So, Ginny. What's been up with you? It feels like I haven't talked to you in ages," I said. Ginrevra and I were alone in the lounge like room. The firelight showing her hair in the most flattering way.

"No we haven't, but I'm tired. Could we talk tomorrow?" she responded. It was quite true, she was falling asleep on the armchair she was in. "Night Harry." She said as she stood, as she passed I reached out and caught onto her wrist.

"Stay, please. I've not talked to you in so _long_. Come tell me everything, Ginrevra. " I felt her arm tense under my grip. She knew it was me.

"Tom."

"You were always the smart one, everyone thinks that's the mudblood's job - but its not." I stood up and walked around the couch and leaned on the arm rest. "Always the prettiest too," I said as I pulled her in towards me and snaked my arms around her waist, keeping her arms pinned behind her back. I pulled her closer, so that our nose were almost touching. I smirked which worked surprisingly well on Potter's face.

I lent forwards and whispered in her ear.

"I could _imperio_ you."

"But that would be just too easy for you. You always said you liked a challenge," she said, wringing her hands, trying to get free.

"You know me so well."

"You were in my head for almost a year," she replied venomously.

"I wonder what scares you more. The fact that I was in your head for almost a year, or the fact you remember every little thing I told you? Hmm..?"

I kissed her. Her startled lips gave a half reaction. She stopped herself and tried to pull away...

When Harry pushed her off and fell to the floor, clutching his scar, gasping in pain.

"OH Merlin Ginny I'm so sorry." He took his wand out of his pocket. "Take this, lock the door and find Dumbledore." He said handing over the wand. Tears were streaming silently down her face. She took the wand and went to leave.

"Ginny, I'm so sorry." Ginny ran from the room and locked the door, Leaving Harry to dwell alone on his thoughts. This wasn't what he needed now.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or any of the side-kicks. **

**CHAPTER 5**

When Harry and Dumbledore finally finished talking he went off into his own room. He had his own room now, the master's bedroom...

Harry shook his head and tried not to think of it. It only got him angry. But he knew one thing. Bellatrix would pay.

***

Sunshine streamed through the window. Ron woke up, and found himself next to a beautiful Hermione Granger. He checked the bandage on his arm. He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. It was still there, still secure.

Hermione gently woke up.

"Hey sunshine." Said Ron.

"You talking to me or the window?" she replied back sleepily and curled up closer to him. Ron smiled at his...girlfriend's joke. The smile didn't last long.

**CRACK.**

A letter whizzed through the air. Ron deftly caught it. He then started to wonder how it got in here. There were wards and stuff here right?

"Are you going to open it or just stare at it all day?" asked Hermione sleepily from his side. Ron kissed her on the head and stumbled off into the bathroom. He slowly opened the letter.

_Dear Ronald,_

_Today I will be holding a summons. I understand if you do not wish to attend, I don't usually let under seventeens' attend the summonings anyway. Do you remember that lovely little apartment you woke up in a day or two ago? That'll block the summoning pain. Forgot to mention sorry, when I summon I don't stop the mark from burning until you show up or everyone leaves. So you're pretty stuck if you don't want to come and don't have a blockade room. Tata!_

_Tom Marvolo Riddle._

After reading it he ran it under the tap, washing off all traces of the ink. He looked at himself in the mirror and groaned. How on Earth was he to get to muggle London? Even if he did get there what if the whole thing was another trap? Argh!

_'Technically, Voldemort's never lied to you...'_ said the snide little voice in his head.

Ron shook his head and went back through to the bedroom.

"I need to go get changed," said Hermione, putting on last night's clothes. "See you downstairs. K?" She leaned over and kissed him. She smiled. "Bye" and she left the room.

***

"Mr. Weasley you will be joining me today. Be ready to leave at ten to twelve," said Snape as Ron walked through the kitchen.

"Um, sure sir," said Ron, quietly thankful as he went and sat down next to Harry. Harry was sitting down at the table with his head in his hands.

"Harry? What's wrong?" Ron asked quietly. Harry looked up at him, suddenly thankful someone was there, let out the whole story.

"...Dumbledore's put up mental shields all over my head, but I don't think they'll hold for long if he tries again," Harry groaned. "I don't know what will happen now."

"Well... if he can do it to you surely you can do it to him, right?" said Ron frowning.

"Yeah, Ron, I suppose so - but this sort of thing takes practice and, well, this sort of thing is too risky to practice. Voldemort made a point,I_ can't _get out of his head without help!" Harry groaned. "How you doing Ron anyway?"

"I'm fine, Snape's potions worked good," he said.

"And your wrist?"

"It's alright, just lightly sprained. What time is it?"

"I dunno. Half eleven?"

"I need to leave with Snape at ten to. Fun," he said as he rolled his eyes.

"Any idea why?"

"None," he said smoothly, standing up. "I'd better get ready. Later."

"Bye,"

Ron left the table and went up to his room, he quickly grabbed his coat and put on some shoes. He then walked to Ginny's room. He was the resident big brother after all. He knocked lightly on her door.

"Gin, it's Ron. You in there?"

"Come in."

Ron opened the door, taking in the scene. Ginny and Hermione were sitting on the bed talking.

"Hey, you okay? I heard what happened," he said as he closed the door and went to sit on the bed next to Hermione.

"I'm fine just a little ... shaken," said Ginny giving a small smile.

"Harry's pretty shaken too. He's downstairs pulling his hair out with worry. I mean imagine having You-Know-Who in your head, controlling your..." Ron suddenly trailed off.

"I don't have to imagine Ron. I know exactly what it's like," she said quietly. "I know it's not Harry fault, at all, but it's just.." Ginny sighed. "You've never seen Tom. Harry looks like he could be his brother or something. It's scary Ron. It's like one of my nightmares," she looked at Ron. "You going somewhere?"

"Um, yeah, Snape is taking me somewhere."

"Ohhhh! Romantic getaway in the south of France!" she teased

"Harhar. More like potions shopping in Diagon alley," replied Ron. "Speaking of which I need to go. See you soon. Kay?"

"Bye, Ron," said Ginny. Ron leaned over and kissed Hermione.

"Bye."

"Bye," she replied a smile lighting up her face. Ron then left the room and went down to the kitchen.

"Ahh, Weasley. On time, well done. Come," Snape rose from the chair he was sitting on and walked out of the door to the hall. Ron quickly followed him.

As they walked out of the front door Snape started to talk and walk.

"We're going to apparate to the Leaky Cauldron and then getting to your apartment by walking. Unless you'd rather come to the summoning?" he added slyly.

Ron shook his head. "I'd rather not thanks," said Ron.

Snape stopped walking. "We're out of the anti Death-Eater ward now-"

"Wait. What?"

Snape looked over at Ron. "You didn't think there wouldn't be protections against Death Eaters around the Headquarters?"

Ron grumbled. "Didn't think they'd be that specific."

Snape shook his head. "Now, I've not told anybody about your...initiation. Not even the Headmaster. I can tell from the lack of explosions from Mr. Potter that you've not told anyone either. I'm warning you now that Mr. Malfoy will be at the apartment too. I know," started Professor Snape holding up his hand to stop the outburst that was about to unfold. "That you and he don't get along, but he cannot tell anyone that you have the mark. No one under seventeen can, so in turn you can't go out shouting out to the entire Earth that he has one too. Got it?" Ron nodded his head. "Good, now hold onto my arm."

The two of them appeared in a corner of _The Leaky Cauldron._ Snape walked towards the door of the muggle world, Ron hastily followed him. Snape was leading Ron towards a block of flats that he knew to be where his 'apartment' to be. They reached the door of the flats without any difficulty.

"Care to unlock the door?" asked Snape snidely.

"Oh, yeah. Um.." Ron rummaged around his pockets and brought out the keys to the place. He stepped up and unlocked the door. Snape walked inside and started making his way up the stairs Ron following directly behind him. When they reached the right floor a cool voice floated over their ears.

"Hello, Severus."

"Good morning, Lucius."

"Hello, Professor!"

"Draco, I've told you many a time you need not address me as 'professor' outside of the school."

"Sorry, Severus," said Draco slightly sheepishly.

"Much better," he said smiling at him.

"Open the door Severus," said Malfoy Sr. obviously impatient.

"I can't," replied Severus. "But he can." He stepped to the side, revealing Ron to the two men. "It is _his _apartment after all," he said with a smirk. Ron got a look at the two Malfoys. Lucius looked furious and the younger Malfoy, who was leaning against the wall, had widened his eyes remarkably.

Ron stepped towards the door of the apartment and unlocked it. The door swung open. Lucius came up beside him and grabbed Ron's left arm and pulled up the sleeve and tore off the bandages. His Dark Mark glinted dangerous in the lighted hallway.

"On you go in, Draco," said Snape to the youth. Draco pushed himself off the wall and made his way into the apartment. Ron slowly pried his arm away from the grasp of the elder Malfoy.

"Good day, sirs," he said nodding his head at him and then at Snape.

"We'll come back for you later," said Snape.

"Okay. Bye," said Ron as he wandered into the apartment and closed the door. He dumped the keys onto a near-by table.

"So, Weasley, finally decided to join the winning side?" said a voice. Draco walked out of a room and then went up to the next room, opened the door and peered in.

"I didn't join," replied Ron.

"And the Dark Mark just _appeared _on your arm then?" he said raising an eyebrow at him. Ron shifted a bit where he stood. He then sneered and walked past him and into the room Malfoy was standing in the doorway of. It happened to be a lounge. Malfoy shrugged and followed him into the lounge and flopped down on the armchair near the couch Ron was sitting on. They sat in silence for a minute when suddenly Ron inhaled sharply and grimaced in pain. Malfoy cocked his head.

"My leg hurts," said Ron shortly to him.

Malfoy frowned. "Leg cramp?" Ron nodded. He thought for a moment then suddenly his eyes widened. "You didn't! You took the Dark Mark unwillingly?" He was sitting much straighter now then he was before.

"Yeah, so?" said Ron rubbing his leg.

"People _die _because they've rejected the Dark Mark. You can get back spasms, and cough up blood, you can get broken bones without knowing how, and -"

"Malfoy! I know. Living through it here!" he groaned. There was a silence. Malfoy fidgeted in his seat.

"You know," said Malfoy suddenly. "Just because you accept that you have the Dark Mark doesn't mean you have to like it."

"What are you getting at Malfoy?" asked Ron tiredly. Malfoy jumped out of his armchair and sat down beside Ron facing him.

"Accept it. You're a Death Eater. You have the Dark Mark embedded into your arm. You don't have to like it - just accept it for the truth that it is. You are, in the eyes of the law and many people a Death Eater. A follower of the Dark Lord."

"I'm not but."

Malfoy rolled his eyes. "Repeat after me. I am a Death Eater. It'll work, honest." Ron looked skeptical. "It worked for some other people I know."

"Who would you know that doesn't want to be a Death Eater?" said Ron through gritted teeth. He reached down and massaged his leg again. Malfoy eyes glazed over for a moment.

"I was there when that guy died of having a Dark Mark. I saw him cough up his own intestines. He lay writhing on the ground. His blood going everywhere, his screams echoing off the walls. I stood and I watched. And I did nothing to help him." He looked away for a moment. "Try it." He said in a bitter tone. "Repeat after me. I am a Death Eater."

Ron didn't speak for a moment. He took a breath. "I am a Death Eater."

Malfoy looked back up at him. He smiled slightly. "I bear the Dark Mark."

"I bear the Dark Mark." The pain in his leg lessened.

"Better?"

Ron shrugged.

"Thought so. Just keep telling yourself that. It'll soon sink in."

"Thanks...I think."

Malfoy smirked. "Come on. I don't think you've explored all this yet. How did you get an apartment. Surely you didn't _buy _it?" he said as he got up and went into the hallway. Ron stood up and followed him.

"Call it my initiation present," he said when he had caught up with Malfoy who had found the kitchen and was looking through the cupboards underneath the bunkers

"Really? All I got was a hand up off the floor from our Lord," he stood and paused for a moment. "I like my gift better," he said and then crouched back down to continue his cupboard looking.

Ron snorted. "That's because you can buy the whole bloody block never mind the apartment," he said from a newly found bathroom next door.

"Yup," came Malfoy's voice from a different room. "Hey, Weasley! This is your 'master bedroom'. Come look!" Ron took himself towards the room he had first awoken to.

"Wow," said Malfoy. He was looking through the wardrobe. Ron made his way over and looked over his shoulder. His jaw could be audibly heard hitting the floor. Robes and muggle clothes of almost every description filled the - what can only be describe as a walk in closet. And on the hook on the door, was a Death Eater outfit.

"Have fun with that," said Malfoy as he closed the door.

A gentle thud suddenly throbbed through his left forearm.

"Congratulations, Weasley. You've just suffered your first summoning."

"Yay," said Ron sitting down on his bed. "Just bloody brilliant," he muttered.

**Aww!!! Look at Ronnie and Drakie-poo getting all chummy! Aren't they really badly written! Lol, I probably shouldn't wright that but what the hay!  
I wonder where that expression came from... Probably a barn...**

**Review?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: No... no I don't happen to own Harry Potter. You might want to try the lady down the road, officer...**

**CHAPTER SIX**

"Hey Gin," said Harry standing in the doorway of Ginny's bedroom.

"Hey Harry," she said softly. "You, um, feeling better?" Ginny grimaced at her choice of words but couldn't find another way to put it.

"Yeh, spose' so... Gin I wanted to say how sorry I am and I understand if you don't want to be my friend anymore or - "

"Harry," Ginny cut in. "I'm sorry for avoiding you. I _do _still want to be mates and stuff, it's just..." she sighed. "Come sit," she said patting to the spot beside her on the bed. Harry came in and sat down beside her.

"You and Tom. You're so similar. Seeing you act like him, you _being_ him. It was like one of my nightmares come to life. I'm just a little... shook up." Ginny gave a sad smile. "Sounds silly doesn't it."

"No," said Harry gently, shaking his head. "It's completely understandable. Doesn't sound silly in the least," he leaned over and hugged her. "How abouts we make up a password. In case you don't think I'm acting Harry enough for you? You can say brussel sprouts and I'll say..."

"Smothered in marmalade," said Ginny with a smile lighting up her face. Harry let out a chuckle. Seamus had deemed it nessesary to eat some brussel sprouts with marmalade on top. He said to everyone that it tasted lovely and managed to get Dean to eat some. Dean face turned green and he threw up - and over Seamus. That was funny.

"Yeah, smothered in marmalade it is." Harry lay down on the bed next to Ginny. "Who do you think will be our D.A.D.A teacher will be this year?"

"I heard a rumor that Remus was coming back to teach this year. That would be brilliant. He was the only real teacher we ever had."

"Yeah, know what you mean, but I have a feeling it might be an auror posted at Hogwarts doing it," he sighed. "You know what I regret the most? Our first kiss was ruined."

"We were going to have a first kiss? That would insinuate we were going to have more than one Mr. Potter," Ginny said turning to look at him.

"Well yeh, I was going to ask you out soon..." he trailed off into the distance and blushed furiously. "Um, I'll just leave now," he said getting up. Ginny grabbed the back of his clothes and yanked him back down onto the bed.

"You mean that?" asked Ginny seriously.

"Yes," he muttered. Ginny pulled Harry close to her and kissed him.

And it was much better than the first time.

"Wow," breathed Harry as they broke apart from the kiss. "Ginny do you want to..."

"Finish the sentence," she giggled.

"Do you want to go out with me?"

"Maybe," she said with a smile and kissed him again.

***

They boarded the train and found a compartment quite easily. Most people were to busy gawking at Harry to notice if their compartment had been bumped, and if they had they wouldn't have minded for 'the great Harry Potter.'

Ron rested his head against Hermione's shoulder. He had gotten very little sleep last night. A summons was called and Malfoy kept him awake dispite there being two beds and three couches in the flat. He just kept talking and Ron, in spite of himself, was talking back.

Oh yeah, and then there was the firewhiskey they had found at about one in the morning.

Now that was a mistake.

"Hey, I'm going to go talk to some people, I'll be back later."

"Bye Ginny," said Harry.

Harry and Hermione started to talk and soon their words became fuzzled to Ron. He fell gently to sleep.

*

"Ron! Wake up! Ron you need to wake up!"

"What?" said Ron sleepily.

"We're almost there, you need to get changed.

"Oh right. Thanks."

*

Monday mornings. Aren't they just brilliant.

Well they are remarkably better when you don't receive letters and presents from your best mate's parent's murderer at breakfast.

_Dear Ronnikins,_

_In the parcel are some forearm covers, and the bird is called Michki. When she screeches hold out your arm and she'll land there, so that no one else 'accidently' reads any of our letters. There's a summoning tonight. Severus will show you where to go. Stay alive, I need you for my plans remember. Tata!_

_Tom Marvolo Riddle._

Ron took out his wand and burned the letter. He smiled at Hermione who didn't notice the now non-existent letter as she had her head in a book. Hermione looked up at Ron just then and notice he was looking at her she flashed a smile and went back to reading. Ron smiled too. Hermione got her own room and Ron had moved in last night...

***

Ron made his way down towards the dungeons. Snape had said to meet him down there at eight o'clock - sharp. He was wearing a rather large cloak, with a hood so that no one would be able to recognize him. He understood that none of the Slytherins would be able to tell anyone else that he was a death eater, but he couldn't help feeling anxious every time he thought of it getting out, getting back to Hermione…

"I see you have made it on time, Mr. Weasley. Do remember where to go. I do not wish to escort you every time you need to go down there," he drawled. Snape then took off down the corridor, his black robes billowing out behind him. Ron hurried to catch up with him. "To keep the place secure only certain people know the password to get in, but there's a spell so you can see through the door from the inside, you'll need to knock though."

"Sure," said Ron absently.

"I take the seventh years with me to the meetings so you are one of the oldest. Malfoy naturally takes charge. To be allowed in you'll need to wear that every time you come down here, understand?"

"Perfectly." Snape stopped at the end of a corridor.

"Now would be the time to put up your hood."

Ron swiftly pulled the hood up over his head and his face was plunged into darkness. They went down the corridor and stopped beside a tapestry. Snape turned and knocked on the wall opposite it. The wall slide open, Malfoy was the one who opened it.

"Sir... stranger, nice to see you both," he said flashing a smile and stepping aside to let them both in. A couple people were milling about.

"Most people come down after the summons starts, but some of us are here before that," said Snape. Ron nodded to show he understood. A dull throb came through his arm.

"I had better go," said Snape leaving. "Lock the door in 5 minuets."

"Course Sir, be safe Sir."

Snape nodded his head and left. Ron found a chair in the corner and sat down, silent for the rest of the evening, remembering other's faces. Just because he couldn't tell anyone who they were, didn't mean he wasn't going to be prepared against them.

***

The next day the black owl came back carrying a new parcel. It came with a note.

_Read this._

Ron frowned and opened it up to find a book wrapped up inside. It was called '_Anstrestral Powers and Bloodlines: __Are You Magic?'_'

Ron raised a sceptical eyebrow at the title but all the same quickly slipped it into his bag.

***

Ron was in the common room reading the book, he was nearly at the end when Hermione came up behind him.

"You coming upstairs?" she asked slipping her arms around him.

"Soon, I just want to finish this bit here."

"A book that you _want_ to read? I won't interfere then."

"Haha, very funny."

"Come up when you're done," she said kissing his cheek.

"I will," the arms came off him and he heard her walking away. He quickly finished the last pages, closed over the book and sat back to take in all he had read.

'_The most powerful and dangerous power a wizard can have is called 'Manipulation"... Usually the seventh son of the seventh son ... A manipulator can manipulate events, spells, conversations ... Even time itself... One of the greatest manipulators ... Sat high above battles and stopped his side from losing and men from dying ... One of the most speculated rumours say ... The first one a manipulator loves will be the only one he loves ... A manipulator usually needs a mentor, or anchor, to reach his full potential ... Are said to live for centuries at a time and never die naturally ...'_

Thoughts spun round in his head until eventually his hands were tearing at his hair.

_Is this me? Am I a Manipulator?_

**Dun dun dun! A manipulator? OMGGMO(oh my goodness graciuos me oh) Shocker that Ron has a secret power, it's not like I gave that away in the summary or anything...  
I know I didn't write the sorting feast, or classes or blah blah blah. But I don't really like the blah blah. So get use to it, I'm not that good of a writer yet.  
Another thing, this is the last of the prewritten stuff (that's in order) so expect the updates to be slow... very slow... go watch a snail, or paint dry... they're race cars... honest... REVIEW!?!**

**Tata!**

**Tinks**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Nu uh. Not me. **

**This chappie goes out to my home girl rockishnessme. Love u Clar-bar!**

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

The next day when Michki came down, Ron attached the book onto her leg with a weightless charm and wrote back a note.

_I'm not a seventh son._

Ron looked up at the Slytherin table, watching Michki fly over to certain pupils. He wondered if they all came from the Dark Lord or if -

"Yo! Earth to Ron? Dude," interupted Harry with finger snapping. Ron shook himself out of the stupor and raised an eyebrow. "You coming?"

"Yeah sure."

He didn't know.

None of them would never know if he had his way.

***

Soon enough he saw Michki. He held out his arm and she landed, her sharp talons sinking into the forearm coverings he decided to wear. She had came back with documents attatched to her foot. Ron quickly stuffed them into his bag, intending on reading them later in the blockade room. It's what he did. Sitting in the corner reading, not letting anyone see his face or talk to him. They simply called him Stranger, following Draco's lead on that one. Ron had quickly learnt most of their names. Learning their habits and likes. Just getting to know them, without them ever knowing. It was odd. He could spot them out in a crowd just as easily as he could his friends.

Later on at the meeting that night, he got the documents and letter from his bag.

_It took me a long time to find these documents but they're legit. Ask your mother if you really want..._

It wasn't signed, but he recognised the hand writing. It was Voldemort alright.

He slowly opened up the documents. They were from St. Mungos, signed by some healer. It was a birth certificate, and a death certificate. For a Micheal Gideon Weasley. The dates said the baby was born a year before Bill was. If this was right he was a seventh son. That would make him a Manipullator.

_Ah crap._

**Well… I updated? It's not flowing atm (at the moment) so just bear with me. A baby step. Better than nothing… Love to you all!**

**Tinks!  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I miss my beta. She's never on msn when I need her. :'( *scuffle scuffle* *whisper* That's not what this is for? **No.** Oh. What's it for? *mutter mutter* Oh! I thought it was obvious I didn't own Harry Potter!  
**

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

Ron opened his eyes to the bright sun filled room. He then immediately closed them and snuggled in closer to Hermione.

"Hey," she whispered.

"Hey. I'm sorry did I wake you?" Ron asked kissing the back of her neck.

"No. I'm just dosing."

Ron smiled and decided dosing was a brillaint idea. It was a Saturday morning so there were no classes to worry about, Quidditch practice wasn't until after lunch, yup... Dosing sounded like a good idea. Infact there was only one other thing that could be done in a bed with his girlfriend which would top dosing...

Ron winced as his forearm started to throb. Ron resisted the urge to groan, knowing it would only set Hermione into 'worried mode.' He gently lifted the covers up and slipped out of the bed.

"I'm going to go get a shower in the guy dorms. I'll see you at lunch," he said kissing Hermione before he left.

"Okay," she said sleepily turning over.

Ron smiled at her and quickly threw on some clothes and got out of the girl prefect's rooms. The pain was steadily growing worse, but he still had to get down to the dungeons. If the pain continued on any longer he would go unconcious from the pain. He slumped down the wall, gasping for breath. He forced himself back up and ran the last flights of stairs, barely remembering to swing on a cloak and hood over himself before he banged on the wall. The door swung open and he was greeted by Draco pulling him in.

"You idiot. I''m surprised you made it," he growled sitting Ron down onto an armchair.

"I was in my girlfriend's room. Tower. Far away," he gasped.

"If it had been anyone one of us, we wouldn't have made it," Draco muttered as he took off Ron's arm covers to reveal a profusely bleeding Dark Mark. The other people in the room recoiled from the sight.

"What do you mean?" he asked as he helped clear up the Mark.

"You've... Built up your resistance levels. You can survive longer than most," Draco muttered.

"That's just lovely," Ron muttered slipping his armpads back on. "Any idea how long this is going to last?"

Draco shook his head. "None whatsoever. We didn't even get a warning there was going to be a call today."

"And the day started out of good as well..." he trailed off.

"Are you saying you don't enjoy our company?" Draco asked rising an eyebrow.

"Oh no. I greatly enjoy having conversations with you. I'm just usually drunk," Ron groaned.

The rest of the room laughed as Draco gave him a slight glare.

"Well at least we know you have a sense of humor now, Stranger," said Pansy from the couch adjacent to his armchair.

"At least now we know you're intelligent enough to hold a conversation," Balise muttered from beside her.

"Oi!" Ron cried. "Totally undeserved!"

"I don't know, you've been pretty antisocial," said Draco taking a seat.

"Had a lot on my mind," Ron grumbled.

The conversation was cut off abruptly when Michki appeared out of nowhere and landed on Ron's arm.

"Hello, Michki," said Ron gently strokingher feathers. "Do you have something for me?" he aked politely. The owl hooted and held out her led to let him untie the message there.

"What does it say?" asked one of the Slytherins that Ron didn't know.

"Give me a minute," Ron muttered, reading over the letter first making sure it held nothing that gave away his identity. "So sorry to summon you all on such sort notice, but events have started spinning and I needed some help to do damage control. It will take an hour or two for the summon cancleation to work, however -" Ron cut off from his reading out of the letter as the next bit pertained more to him.

"However?" Draco asked.

"This bit's for me," Ron muttered. Apparently, because his Mark had been put on by a potion, it was different from the spelled on ones. Original Dark Marks gave out one level of pain which was unbearable to begin with, but didn't increase. Ron's Mark began with a small throb which then steadily increased the longer he resisted it. It meant he could last longer outside than most others. It also meant that the cancelation that Voldemort can put on the Marks was effective immediatly for him, because the pain would slowly decrease over time rather than an on/off switch.

Oh, and he'd be getting another book tomorrow.

"So?" Pansy asked.

"I can leave - you guys have to wait a few hours," he said getting up.

"Hold on!" Draco yelped standing up. "How does that work?"

"My Mark is different to yours. I got mine from a potion, the Dark Lord spelled yours into your arm. I get a few perks apparently."

"How do we knoe when we can go?"

Ron shrugged. "The throb will stop."

Draco had a flash of annoyance across his face but it was gone as soon as it came.

"Okay. We'll just discuss theories on who you are while you're gone."

Ron turned to the door. "Fine by me, have fun."

***

Monday morning turned out to be mainly uneventful. Ron recieved a book from Voldemort and Harry got horrific visions from him. Voldemort was a generous and giving fellow when you really got down to it.

"Students, I have an announcement to make," said Dumbledore standing up. "Due to the attacks that were carried out last night, and in particular, the attack on the Marycomb Institute for Young Ladies, we have a few new students who are coming to Hogwarts. There will be a Welcoming Feast tonight, where we shall greet and sort our fellow witches. I hope this will be another oppertunity to show Hogwart's prestige and spirit to others. Thank you."

As Dumbledore sat down there was immediate influx of conversation, and mainly revolving around the new girls coming to the school.

"I wonder what they'll be like," said Ginny from her seat beside Harry.

"I don't really care," said Ron. "What I want to know is if any of them are good enough at Quidditch to replace Stancer."

Hermione slapped him lightly on the arm and Ron yelped. "What was that for?" he grumbled.

"First off, did you check to see if Stancer was in hearing range?" she said barely looking up from her book. "Next, were you even listening to Professor Dumbledore's speech? It's a Ladies' Institue. They're probably not allowed to part-take in unlady-like sports," she said arily.

"You're right of course, honey," Ron sighed. "Your just going to replace Stancer."

"Of course I'm always right - Hey! There's no way -"

"See you later for practise sweetheart," Ron said cutting Hermione off with a kiss and heading off to class, with Harry in tow sniggering.

**Baby steps dearies. There really was no plot in this chapter was there? Just lots of facts. I ought to write this like a documentry or something... Rightyho... My beta ran away to the circus, so if you see any mistakes, um... Ignore them?**

**Thank you for reviewing Lacy, always appreciated :P**

**Tata!**

**Tinks**


	9. Chapter 9

Hi everyone.

So I'm going to stop writing fanfiction.

I'm sorry to let you guys down and I'll try to explain my self a little bit here.

The way this fanfic is going, it's going to get very gritty and mature. This may or may not surprise you but I'm a Christian. I'm a follower of Jesus Christ and I'm trying to live in harmony with his teachings and I can't twist this fanfiction into something that will glorify his name so I'm going to stop it. I love the Lord and I can't hurt him by writing or imagining these kind of things and still call myself a Christian because that would be hypocritical of me. I want Jesus to wash me from the inside out and heal my soul. This is part of the healing so...

I'm going to put this story up for adoption, and give my pre-written stuff, and my ideas to whoever wants it, If more than one person wants it (doubtful) I'll pick whoever I want... so there :P

If no one wants it, I'll post all my crap up here.

God bless

Bethany

If you want to know anything more feel free to contact me. Whether it be Jesus stuff or fanfic stuff


	10. Chapter 10

Righty ho those who still have this on alert, RGB has been officially adopted by Loony-1995. It's now got a shiny new title The Manipulator (which lets face it is a far superior name that RGB) and the code for the story is 7139949

So enjoy. And cheers for not hating on me.

Tata!

Tinks


End file.
